Selfless
by DrNerdgasm
Summary: What if, Robin didn't want to sacrifice himself; What could of possibly convinced him?


"Selfless"

Grima was awake, awake again. Even though children from the future came, they were unable to stop Grima's awakening because of Robin. The Robin of the children's time, of course. That Robin became Grima's vessel once more.

When Chrom performed the awakening and blessed Falchion to have power that was equal to Naga's, the Shepherds have found out that they couldn't kill Grima, they could only put Grima back to sleep. The only way for Grima to actually die was if he were to be slain, by his own hand.

Gaining such information, Robin asked Naga if he will be able to kill Grima since Grima has said that they were one in the same before.

"It's possible," Naga spoke, "But it may cost you your life as well, fell blood."

"No." Chrom said. "You can't sacrifice yourself, Robin."

"But it's the only way to stop Grima forever." Robin responded.

"It doesn't matter, think of the people who you'll leave behind. The Shepherds, your friends, your wife. Your PREGNANT wife, Robin. Don't tell me you just plan on leaving Olivia and your unborn child."

Robin stood there silently. Chrom was right. He couldn't leave his family. Not Olivia, not his future children, and not his unborn child.

Robin was glad that Olivia was not here now, she would have gotten upset for just THINKING about committing such an act. She was back at Regna Ferox, discharged from the army so she wouldn't have to deal with fighting while pregnant.

Robin let out a sigh, "You are right, Chrom. Sorry." Robin then began to walk away from Chrom, Naga, and the Shepherds.

…..

The more Robin thought about sacrificing himself, the more he realized how frightened he was to actually go through with it. Robin began to chuckle lightly, _what was he thinking? _

The thought of him killing himself for other people was an entirely selfless act, but he couldn't go through with it.

Robin didn't care anymore, he didn't care whether people from the future will die because he was too stubborn to die himself – too scared.

'_I owe those people nothing.' _Robin thought. Someone else will become vessel and it will be their problem, not his.

Robin wasn't responsible for anyone's life, only those he knows and vowed to protect. He never made the vow of protecting everyone, including the people of the future.

In truth, Robin hated thinking this way. He hated being selfish.

But Robin is scared. Scared of dying. Scared of leaving his loved ones behind.

Robin became selfish for valuing his own life over the life of hundreds - thousands, even.

…..

The Shepherds were on the march to where Grima is said to be at. On their way to their destination, the Shepherds decided to rest in Regna Ferox for a day or two. They also stayed because news has gone around that Olivia has given birth to her child two weeks ago.

Olivia was laying down on her bed, absorbing all the warmth it had to offer. Regna Ferox was so cold, and she wished Robin was here so she can absorb his warmth as well. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. When she saw who it was, she couldn't stop smiling. "Robin." She said happily.

He walked towards her, a smile pulling on his lips.

He kissed her head softly. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than ever." She smiled, making herself sit up so she can place a kiss on his lips. "Do you want to see him? Our baby?"

Robin nodded slowly, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

Olivia got up with a smile and went to a crib that was in small room connected to hers. She picked up her child and whispered to him, "You're going to meet your daddy, aren't you excited?" She asked. The baby began to make happy sounds. Does he really understand her? Who knows.

She then walked towards Robin and sat next to him. He stared at the child in front of him in awe. The child looked exactly like Inigo. He had white hair, the same shade as his future self and Robin's. He had beautiful eyes that sparkled like the stars. Robin felt pride, this was his kid! Such a beautiful child.

"Do you want to hold him?" Olivia asked.

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Olivia chuckled.

"What if I hurt him?" Robin asked, worry clear in his voice.

"You won't. Here, take him."

Robin gulped as the baby was placed on his arms. He stared at the child, the little ball of joy that was his. At that moment he realized that he'll do anything to protect this child. This baby was number one in his heart now.

…..

The Shepherds were on Grima's back, ready to put the Fell Dragon to sleep. Robin and Chrom managed to weaken Grima's vessel enough to the point where the next blow from Chrom's Falchion, the dragon will be put to sleep.

Robin remembered what Naga has told them before they began the battle, "There is a small chance of you coming back if your bonds are strong. Though it is almost impossible."

Robin took a deep breath and formed a ball of magic in his hand.

"ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled Chrom.

Robin only smiled.

He decided to kill Grima to save those of the future. Even though at first he did not care what happened to the people of the future, he realized that his child might be forced to face Grima in said future, or his child's child. He couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't let his baby see what his future children had seen.

When he threw the magic towards Grima all he could see was the face of the kid that he saw not that long ago. The kid that was his. The kid he created with love. The kid that was more important than Robin. Robin was willing to take those small chances of surviving for this kid.

Robin was selfless for this kid; for him he would sacrifice everything.


End file.
